Shadowhunters
by Katia4D
Summary: I based this fanfic off of the shadowhunters show and the books. I took the main ideas but changed them up a bit. This is about Clary discovering the shadow world, learning to fight and also trying to find her mother who was kidnapped for revenge. I'm not great at descriptions so read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Clary P.O.V

This day is getting better by the second. I walk into the cafe to meet Simon, my best friend. Today is my 18th birthday and I applied for Brooklyn Academy Art School.

I see Simon at a table drinking coffee and I make a tired, disappointed face just to mess with him. He looks up at me and I sit down across from him. The seat is hard and uncomfortable.

"I'm going to track those people down and talk some sense into them," Simon says seeing my face. I laugh internally, knowing Simon, he would actually track them down.

Forcing myself not to smile I hand him the letter they gave me. He unfolded it and read aloud. "Clary Fray, congratulations, you have made it into Brooklyn Academy Art School!", he smiles, and laughs and I let my smile out.

"Ha! You fooled me! Congrats!", he playfully hits me on the shoulder. I laugh and think a moment, "Were you actually going to hunt them down?", I grin.

"I got you your black coffee with no sugar or cream and a biscuit." I smile, "You know me too well," I take a sip of the hot, bitter coffee.

"You're coming to my gig tonight right? Then we can celebrate." I nod and take a bite of my biscuit and set it down on the paper mat on the table. "Yeah," I respond trying to pick up my biscuit.

I look down at the table and my biscuit has transferred on the paper. "What?" I say confused. "What?" Simon asks. "I swear my biscuit was sitting right here." _It transferred onto the paper._

He would think I'm crazy. After about fifteen minutes I say, "Anyways, I should go get ready for tonight," I gather my stuff and say goodbye before he responds. "Um ok… bye."

I hurry home and open the squeaky screen door to my apartment. "Hey! You got into art school!" My mom squeals like a little girl getting an ice cream cone. I roll my eyes.

"You follow Simon on twitter. Don't you." I look at her. "He needs the followers. I also got you something." She hands me a small rectangle box.

It is nicely decorated, with a red bow and black wrapping paper. "It is called a stele. It's very special," she says once I open it.

The stele is long, silver and has some sort of markings on it. "It's… beautiful." "I want you to have it. We also need to talk. You're 18 now and…" I cut her off, "We can have it later. I need to get ready for tonight. I'm going to Simon's gig and after we'll celebrate my birthday."

"But…" My mom starts. "We'll have the talk. I promise." I look at her in the eye. She nods and I walk to my room. It is very artistic, like my artistic nature. My mother and I both paint and draw.

We are very similar that way. People always say that we look very alike too. I have an easel in the corner of my room with an unfinished drawing on it.

I walk over to my closet and pick out a pair of black ripped high-waisted skinny jeans, a black flowy tank and throw on a brown leather jacket.

Once I'm done getting dressed I curl my hair, put on light makeup and put on brown ankle boots. "Bye mom! I'm going out!" I shout to my mom. "Ok. Please come back before 11:30 pm okay?"

I roll my eyes and open the door, "Ok I'll try." It is chilly out but I don't mind. Simon is waiting for me in front of our house in his band van. "Hey, you look nice," he says once I get in.

"Thanks. You do too." He's wearing a button up black shirt with a black jacket and jeans. He put gel in his hair and has a wide smile on his face. The van roared to life as he turns the key and drives down to his gig.

After Simon's gig we drive to the pandemonium to celebrate. We park the van around the corner and walk into the pandemonium.

There are people dancing all around in clothes that I wouldn't wear. The music is blasting, and I can smell alcohol in the air. Even if it is an all ages club I only see people around my age or older.

"Hey, wanna get some birthday drinks?" "Uh yeah sure." I let Simon take my hand and lead me to the bar. I'm eighteen now and I'm technically allowed to drink but I don't feel like drinking now, so I order my favorite drink, a Shirley temple.

We sit down at a table and I watch people dance. Something feels odd about some of them. My vision blurs and then I can see clearly again.

The person I am looking at changed. She has green long hair with blue butterflies in it and a tattoo of a leaf on her temple.

She has on a long green dress that looks like a leaf. The girl turns around and I see that she has beautiful pure green eyes. She looks beautiful.

What is strange about her though is that she has pointed ears and wings. At first, I thought they were fake but then her wings flutter and I gasp. I stand up to get a better look at her but then someone bumps into me and I stumble.

"Hey can you watch where you're going?" I say, coldly. I look up to see a tall boy with beautiful golden eyes and hair. He looks down at me. "You can see me?" He asks confused.

"Uh, yeah but obviously you didn't see me," I respond in a softer voice. "How can I not know who you are?" I'm speechless for a moment, feeling disoriented.

He takes a last glance at me and walks away. "Can you believe that guy?" I ask Simon. "What guy? The imaginary dude you were talking too?" He responds, and has a weirded-out look on his face.

"No, that guy who bumped into me." I decide in a split-second to go after him. "I'll be back," I say. Simon doesn't say anything back as I walk in the direction the blonde boy went.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I follow him through the big, dancing crowd. Neon laser lights are bouncing everywhere and the music still blaring. Occasionally, I stumble over people's feet and I get bumped into but finally I reach the door the guy went into. The door is in the back corner of the pandemonium. I quickly walk over to the door which he left a crack open and peek through it. The storage room is big and dim though I can still see that there are four people, talking. I quietly scamper into the room and sit behind a pile of boxes against the wall.

"Come on, just kill him already Jace," a male voice says, clearly annoyed. I try to hold in a scream by covering my mouth. _They're going to kill someone?_ The closer I get, the better look I get at them. Now I'm sitting about 2 meters away. There is a boy with blue and brown hair tied around a pole with some sort of silver rope. Though it doesn't look like a rope. The three people are standing around him including a girl with long black hair.

I need to stop them. But is too late. Jace, stabs him with a translucent long blade in the heart. This time I actually scream. The three people standing stare at me with a surprised expression. Jace looks at me with the widest eyes I've ever seen. "What are you doing here?"

My heart is racing so hard I almost stumble but I gain my balance and turn the other way to get out of there. Before I even take another step I'm caught by the arm. "Why did you follow me?" He asks me. "You are murderers!" I try to get out of his grasp, but he is too strong. "Calm down," Jace says in a soft voice. For some reason I can't help but obey.

"We're not going to hurt you. What you saw isn't what you think it is," he explains. "You just killed someone!" I say, trying to be calm. I look at the boy who was murdered, but he is gone. "Wha...where did he go?" I question, confused. "I will tell you if you just listen to me." I nod. "That wasn't a human. It was a demon. We aren't murderers."

My head was about to explode. A demon? What? I'm speechless. "Who are you?," he asks, curious. "Who are you?!" I respond back with a question. He ignores me and says, "Why can you see me?" I struggle to get out of his grip. "What do you mean? You are standing right in front of me!" Finally, he loosens his grip and lets me go. I run as fast as my legs can go out of the pandemonium and hail a cab.

I walk up the steps to my house and open the door. Then I realize I left Simon at the club. I should call him but then I walk inside and suck in a startled breath.


End file.
